Golden Moon
by Ever Watchful Cat
Summary: *sigh* 'Why is it only insane people like me?' A story about love, hate, jealousy, and a bunch of mental people trying to peice it all together. R/M K/OC
1. Sleepless Night

I do not own Beyblade, but I do own anyone that's not acctually from beyblaade. I am deticating this story to Fiery-chan. THanks for all your support, I'm finally putting it in words.  
  
  
  
I looked up at the moon. Tonight it was full, such a beautiful sight. I looked down into the stream below me. It looked gold in the water. 'Just like her eyes.' I sighed and layed back on the bolder I was sitting on. 'I miss her. I want to go back so bad, but I just can't face them. 'Them' being my old teamates. Yes, they don't hate me anymore, but still, it dosn't feel right. The leader of my team now, he has a girlfriend. She used to be a part of 'their' team too. We're all from the same town. She scares me sometimes. I still can't believe she's going out with him, as she would say, he's a rock in a freezer. Heart of stone, and as cold as ice. And her friends, they're worse than her. One was quite and shy, the other dated a diffrent guy every hour, and she never felt weird about talking about her boyfriend, well, boyfriends. She likes this guy on my team, he seems to be the heart of it. The shy one likes the brains of the group. Well, I guess I traveled off topic again.' I looked at the stars. 'They don't match her beauty.' I sighed again. I rolled onto my side, staring far over the stream. My eyes widened. There she was! Why would she be so far from home? And at this time of night, it's almost one. I watched her a few moments. She walked out of the foret just beyond the stream, about a two hour walk from our town. She walked up to the edge of the stream, still not seeing me. She looked likehe was crying. Her golden eyes like the moon, and each of her tears shined like the stars. She put her hand a bit below the surface of the water, a white rose flowed not down the stream, but across twords me. I picked it up as it hit the surface. Her eyes followed it and widdened when she finally saw me. "Hi." I said smiling. She looked at the rose in my hand, then turned her head, blushing. "Hi." she replied. I smiled as I stood and steped across the small stream, sitting next to her. This would be interesting.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Five reviews till I put up the next one. I except all flames, just keep it to a minumum of ten curse words please, other wise I'll send you flames. Please review, and read fiery-chan's 'Childhood Sweatheart'. 


	2. White Rose

Hope you guys like this chapter. Review of the first is at the beginning.  
  
  
  
"Hi." I said smiling. She looked at the rose in my hand, and then turned her head, blushing. "Hi." She replied. I smiled as I stood and stepped across the small stream, sitting next to her. This would be interesting.  
  
~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_*  
  
"Ray! What are you doing out this late?!?" Mariah exclaimed. "I should ask you the same thing. It's a two hour walk from here to the village." Ray said, settling on the pebbles along the stream. "Well, I asked you first." Mariah retorted, not wanting to tell him her reason. Ray sighed. "I guess I just couldn't sleep. But I was just about there, when you came along." Ray said simply.  
  
Mariah just stared deep into the reflection of his eyes. "Your sleeping out here?" she asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah, no where else to go. I was going to stay with Angel, but decided not to." He replied staring off into the distance. "Why stay outside though, you know you could ask Lee or Gary or," she paused a moment, wondering if she was daring enough to say it. "Me." She ended.  
  
"I didn't want to be a bother any of you guys." Ray said, smiling. "Why not go and live with your Mom then?" Ray stiffened. 'I knew is shouldn't have said that.' Mariah thought. "She lives too far away. I miss her and all, but, she would never be home, and she's starting a new job in Africa soon." Ray said. Mariah looked over at him; he seemed to be in a trance. "Being a doctor isn't all I thought it to be." she said quietly. Ray smiled. "No, it's just, she works for a clinic that travels around helping homeless people." he said. "Like you?" Mariah joked.  
  
Ray thought about that for a second then said "Hey!" He turned and saw she had gotten up, and took a few steps back. He stood up to then lunged at her. She ran off laughing. He stated laughing and followed after her. "Come back here Mariah!" he tried to yell, but was laughing too hard. "Not a chance Ray!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_*  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Mariah had slowed down quit a bit. Ray stopped a second and the took a quick sprint and grabbed her around the waist, but they both fell down. They rolled a bit, and started to laugh. After a moment they stopped laughing, and the tension around them suddenly grew.  
  
"Um." Ray started, and then remembered something in his hand. "Here, you put this in the water." Ray said giving her the white rose, trying to forget he was still lying on top of her. "You still have it." Mariah said amazed as she took it. It was still in perfect condition too. She looked up at Ray and smiled. "You have it." She said putting it in his hand and gently closing his fingers around it. "But." He started, remembering what the white rose meant in their village.  
  
Mariah silenced him with a gentle kiss. She pulled back blushing. Ray could feel the blush creeping it's way to his face. If there was tension between them before, it didn't amount to how much was between them now. "Ray." Mariah started, but never finished, as she and Ray kissed again. 'I knew this would be interesting.'  
  
Ray thought. He suddenly broke the kiss and motioned Mariah to stay quiet. He stood up, leaving her to find her own feet. "Whose there?" Ray called. Lee came out of the trees Mariah had came out from earlier. "Ray?" he said, obviously surprised. "What are you doing out here?" Ray asked. "Looking for... Mariah!" Lee practically yelled seeing Mariah getting to her feet behind Ray.  
  
"Lee, what are you doing out here?" Mariah asked, disappointed that he had ruined Ray and her special moment. "I was looking for you. You parents were getting worried, I said I would go get you, so we wouldn't have a big search." Lee said walking up to the two. "I left a note." She put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out a note. "Well I thought I left it." Ray and Lee sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, come on, I left about an hour ago, we should be back in about another hour if we run." Lee said. "Okay, but Lee." She started looking at Ray. "What?" Lee said a bit annoyed. "Ray, you're coming right? You don't want to stay out here all night, do you?" Mariah asked. Ray sighed; there was no way he would get out of this one. "Give my a second to grab my bag." He said walking back over to the bolder. This was going to be a longer night than expected, followed by a very long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Ten reviews till I put up the next one. I except all flames, just keep it to a minimum of ten curse words please, other wise I'll send you flames. Please review, and read Fiery-chan's 'Childhood Sweetheart', and if you like CCS read my 'A Fair Queen'. 


	3. Mr Forgetful and Miss Touchy

I'm so sorry guys. I've had some emotional problems to deal with, probably mental too, knowing me, I'm about to lose my mind any day now. Well, here's the long awaited third chapter of 'Golden Moon'.  
"Well, come on, I left about an hour ago, we should be back in about another hour if we run." Lee said. "Okay, but Lee." She started looking at Ray. "What?" Lee said a bit annoyed. "Ray, you're coming right? You don't want to stay out here all night, do you?" Mariah asked. Ray sighed; there was no way he would get out of this one. "Give my a second to grab my bag." He said walking back over to the bolder. This was going to be a longer night than expected, followed by a very long day.  
  
~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_* 0_0 OuO ' *_* ~_*  
  
Ray rolled over. He mumbled something. He then thought about what he was saying. 'Golden Moon........... Mariah..........a white rose?.............Lee?!?' He sat up imediantly. 'Why owuld I be at Mariah's?' he thought.  
  
He then became aware of his surondings. There were red drapes. He noticed the red silk sheets on him. He noticed te navy blue carpet, the Ying Yangs scattered around the room on diffrent pieces of furnture. He looked at the bed post, and saw a very familar site.  
  
There was a picture of him and Mariah a while before when they were goofing off. He had an arm wrapped around her sholderds, and she hadhis other hand in her's. he remembered how they had all taken pictures like that, each of the old White Tiger gang. He smiled as he remembered how much Kevin and Lee argued making the pose diffrent with the guys. Gary and Ray hadn't minded either way. They had been having so much fun that day, they all forgot about about his soo called betrayl.  
  
In the corner of that was when they were kids. They same pose. That was were they got that one from. Ray smiled deeply as he remembered his childhood with the White Tigers, namly with mariah.  
  
He also noticed his bandana, and a lamp from a long long time ago. Mariah had made the shade for him. She put a Ying Yang sign on it, and a few white roses. There were dark blues, reds, whites, and golds all over it.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and in walked Mariah with a tray in her hands. "Oh good, your awake." SHe said smiling. Ray just stared at her for a secind, then asked slowly. "Why am I here again?"  
  
Mariah olled he eyes at him, putting the tray in his lap and sitting next to him on the bed she said, "Ray, if Ijust met you I would think you hit your head, unfortunality, I know you very well." she took a breath, and at the top of her lungs yelled, "YOU HAVE THE WORST MEMORY EVER SOMETIMES!!!!!!" in his ear.  
  
Ray covered his ears and hissed out, "What was that for?" Mariah smiled inosently at him. "oh, no reason, just wanted to make sure you remembered one thing I said." "But I remember everything you say." Ray 's eyes suddenly went wide after he said that, and he looked away from her blushing.  
  
Mariah blushed too. "Well, I guess thats, uh, well." Ray looked at her for a second. "Don't think I don't remember what you say just because it seems like I can't remember why I'm here. But last night just seemed so much like a dream, I thought it was one."  
  
If Mariah was blushing before it didn't amount to her face now. She stood up quickly and scampered over to the door. "Well, uh, there's your, um, breakfast, and, uh, when your done you can, uh, come down stairs, the whole gangs gonna be here." She said very quickly.  
  
Suddenly Ray burst out laughing. Mariah lowered her eyebrows and said in a stern voice. "And just what is so funny?!?" Ray looked at her and said, "Would you care to join me?" He patted tthe spot on the bed next to him Mariah had just sat at.  
  
Again, her face flushed. "Sure." she said, but some doubt was in her voice. Suddenly the door burst open and a blur ran past Mariah and sat next to Ray. "Ray-Ray, your back! Me and Kai-Kai have missed you!" a teenage girl said, arms tightly around his waist.  
  
Ray looked down at the girl them helplessly back at Mariah, who just put on a fake smile. 'HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BITCH TOUCH MY RAY! SHE CAN HAVE LEE! AND WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO KAI! DOSE SHE HAVE TO TOUCH RAY!' she screamed ion her mind.  
  
"Hi Angel. Missed you too. But what are you doing this far from the forest?" Raysaid, wanting, no wishing, no praying to the Gods thaat she would finally leave him alone. Angel just looked up at Ray and smiled, finally letting go and standing up straight in front of him.  
  
He noticed she had cut her long white hair, which now hung about her about an inch or two below her sholders. She had on a silver chinese style shirt that had gold trim. Around her neck was a scarf, that looked souspiciosly like Kai's. She wore a dark silver pair of pants, which also had gold trim. Her light blue eyes always seemed to hide a insane plan. Also, she had a very beautiful face to top it all of.  
  
"Well, me and Kai-Kai were talking. Well, I was talking, he just sat there looking like he was trying to pretend to listen. Anyway, I noticed he kept on nodding to everything I said. So, I decided to think of something horrable to ask, but instead decidedd to see if he wanted to come here for a visit. He nodded and before you know it, here we are." She smiled for a moment, then decided it was too boring in Ray's room and left.  
  
When Ray looked over at Mariah he had to try his hardest not to laugh. "WHAT?!?!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY RAYMOND?!?!?!?" He just smiled a very charming smile, which instinly made her calm down and blush.  
  
'Today is going to be very, very interesting' 


	4. Protective and Preverted

Sorry for taking so long to update, but I had to do . . . stuff. *shudders* Stuff is evil.  
  
Protective and Perverted  
  
When Ray and Mariah finally arrived in the living room they were both very surprised at what met  
them there.  
  
Sitting on the couch was Lee, with his arms draped lazily over the back of it. Kai was sitting in   
an old armchair with his own arms crossed, obviously not pleased with being there. Angel sat in   
his lap with her arms hanging loosely around Kai's neck, which, Ray noticed, had a new scarf   
around it, one with the Chinese characters for love, peace, joy, and insane.  
  
Ray had to hold back a laugh. 'Only for Angel.' He couldn't help thinking. 'Only for Angel would   
he ever wear that.'  
  
While Ray was looking at the people around the coffee table, who were happily talking, Mariah   
stared openmouthed at the other end of the room.  
  
Kevin and Gary were playing checkers with the chess set, not knowing how to play chess at all.   
Kailey and Kari sat watching. Well, they were pretending to watch, giving the boys forced smiles  
whenever they looked at them. Really they were talking to each other quietly. Mariah couldn't   
help but notice that Kailey kept shooting Lee and Kai longing looks, obviously not sure which   
one she wanted, only knowing which one was available.  
  
Suddenly a woman, looking to be around her early forties, came into the room with a tray of drinks  
and snacks.  
  
"Mariah, Raymond! You finally decided to come down stairs! Well, this is just a perfect little  
morning, isn't it?" said the woman in a very bubbly voice.  
  
She had red hair, which seemed to be fading with age, so instead of the deep scarlet it used to   
be it was now a very dull burgundy. She had a slim figure, and a beautiful face. She had aged   
very gracefully. She wore a dark purple sun dress like she would usually wear when there were   
guests.  
  
Ray had known her since before he could remember, her being Mariah's mother and all. Even   
though, he only knew her eye color because Mariah had once told him. They were a dark brown   
color, she kept assuring them all, more likely trying to reassure herself. You see, Mrs. Ling   
always had on a bright smile with her eyes closed happily.  
  
Ray had to hold back a laugh again. He couldn't help but think that no one would ever notice   
if she went blind.  
  
"Well, go ahead you two!" encouraged Mrs. Ling stating to walk forward to distribute drinks   
and such. "Join your little friends!"  
  
Everyone suddenly looked at them. The room went silent for a second. Suddenly Kai stood up.   
Most unfortunate to Angel, though she maneuvered it so she was back in the chair somehow.  
  
Everyone's gaze changed direction as they stared at Kai, waiting to see what he would do.  
  
Everyone was surprised when he simply dusted off his pants and strode forward till he was facing  
Ray.  
  
"A word please Ray."  
  
But he didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Ray's upper arm and dragged him through the   
kitchen, out the back door, to the fence farthest from the door and pushed him at it. Now,   
this really surprised Ray. What surprised him even more was when he opened his eyes he met   
mahogany orbs.  
  
Kai had his arms on each side of Ray's head, his face inches away. Anyone could feel the anger  
radiating off him.  
  
"So, hey Kai." Ray squeaked out weakly.  
  
"Hey Ray." was the growled response he got.  
  
"So, um, do you mind telling me what we have to talk about?"  
  
He knew it was the wrong thing to ask at the look Kai was giving to him, but better get it over   
quick, right?  
  
"Lets see. There's only one thing to really talk about isn't there?"  
  
Ray stared at Kai in confusion. Only one thing to talk about?  
  
It all of a sudden hit him. What was the only thing that really ever got Kai mad? When   
someone messed with his stuff of course. He was a very protective young man. And why would   
he be mad at Ray, who never ever dared to touch anything of his? Well, it was obvious,   
wasn't it? Kai thought there was something between him and Angel.  
  
Now, Kai would never ever admit that he loved Angel. But that didn't mean he couldn't   
keep all other males of any species away from her and called her his. He had no problem   
with any of this at all. What was wrong with calling a girl his? Nothing, it shows everyone   
else to back of. What was wrong with saying he loved her? Well, everyone would know his   
one weakness, that's what.  
  
Ray put his palms on Kai's chest, gently pushing him back as he stood up straight and dusted of  
his clothes.  
  
"I assure you Kai, I have never touched anything that was yours, and I have no need to now. I have  
my own things, you know."  
  
Oh, god, that came out wrong. But Kai took it in.  
  
In fact, he backed away, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Good, now I can go in and forget this ever happened.  
  
And he smirked.  
  
Damn! I actually thought that he would let me drop it here.  
  
"So, you got your own things to touch, Raymond?"  
  
They way he said it made it sound so dirty.  
  
Ray just nodded.  
  
"Mariah yours?"  
  
Ray glared.  
  
"She's my girlfriend, I guess." he replied.  
  
"Yours, huh? One of your things to touch?"  
  
Now, that just sounded perverted. And dammit! Look at that smirk!  
  
"I think I'll go in now."  
  
And with that Ray walked back into the house.  
  
As soon as he reached the living room Mariah came up to him.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Ray just smiled at her as Kai walked calmly back in. Their eyes met for a second, coming to a  
mutual agreement.  
  
"Nothing important, now, where are those snacks your mother brought in?"  
  
Mariah frowned, her hands on her hips. For a moment Ray worried that she would question further,  
but all she said was "Really Ray! You just had breakfast!"  
  
Ray grinned at her. Quickly he scurried over to sit in his favorite chair. It was white,   
except for the occasional black stripe. He sat down in it, pulling the foot rest p to it  
between his legs, knowing Mariah would get the hint. She did.  
  
Sighing the teen walked over and sat down, leaning back into Ray's embrace.  
  
As soon as Kai had entered the room Angel had jumped up to make sure he was okay.  
  
"Kai-Kai! You look absolutely horrible! What did Ray-Ray do to you?" she exclaimed.  
  
The four people around the coffee table raised their eyebrows at her. Kai looked just   
fine, and everyone knew Ray wasn't stupid enough to do any harm to him, Ray would be dead   
in a second if he did.  
  
Kai just sighed and sat. Of course as soon as he did this Angel was in his lap again,   
poking and prodding his chest. It seemed she was looking for bruises.  
  
"I'm fine." Kai growled out every now and then. But Ray new better. Kai was loving it,   
he was hardly ever fussed over.  
  
"So." Lee started in a bored voice. "How'd you sleep Ray?"  
  
"Oh, just fine Lee. Thanks for asking. I mean, after such a perfect night, this is such a   
great morning! And with that wonderful sleep packed into the middle, well, I couldn't be happier!"  
  
Everyone knew Ray was being sarcastic, except for Angel, who just glared at him,   
probably thinking something along the line of 'How dare he get such a wonderful time   
when my Kai-Kai doesn't.' But she quickly smiled at Ray, probably forgetting why she was mad.  
  
Ray couldn't help but roll his eyes. 'First Lee breaks the moment between me and Mariah,   
I have to run for an hour because we have to get back here, I'm kept up half the night   
reminiscing with Mrs. Ling and then go into a fitful sleep were I kept getting buried   
by roses, then falling into freezing cold water with Lee's head yelling how late I was,   
and Mariah's asking me why I wasn't home yet. Oh, and then this morning I couldn't   
remember where I was, got yelled at because this insane girl said good morning to me,   
then nearly got beaten to a bloody pulp because of a misunderstanding. Oh, and I was   
made out to be this perverse boy with his own girlfriend to touch.'  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a horrible stinging sensation running   
along his leg. Yelping he grabbed it out of reach of it's attacker.  
  
"What was that for?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you weren't paying attention."  
  
It was Mariah. Ray shook his head. He should have known. 'She's the only one with claws   
instead of finger nails, isn't she?'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Huh?" Ray looked up. It was Lee talking now.  
  
"How long are you staying Raymond?"  
  
He growled.  
  
"Not very long if you guys keep calling me that."  
  
"Stop being o sensitive Ray-Ray! You've either got to stay here or your coming home with   
me and Kai-Kai. Right Kai-Kai?" Angel turned to her boyfriend for back up.  
  
He somehow had a cup of tea. After taking a sip he replied, "No." then went back to his tea.  
  
"But Kai-Kai, we have enough extra rooms! Mariah could come too! It would be so nice to   
catch up with one of my bestest friends! And you and Ray-Ray could become buddies again!"  
  
Kai nearly choked on his tea, so did Mariah. If Ray and Lee were drinking anything they   
would have too. Mariah and Angel had never been friends. Mariah hated her because Ray   
used to have a crush on her when they were little. Mariah wouldn't believe Ray when he   
told her it had been admiration, no one did. But it was, promise!  
  
And then there was that second part. Ray and Kai? Buddies? And what was this again crap?   
They had never been buddies! Okay, they were friends sure, but not buddies! They might   
make it to chums one day, but never ever buddies!  
  
Ray and Kai sighed, hanging their heads.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
~AN~Sorry for Kai's little outburst in there too, but he had been holding it in, oh you'll find out   
later anyway, won't ruin it now.  
  
And again sorry about the wait thing. But next chapter will be up in a few days or so. . . I hope.   
It's going to be a mostly profile chapter, filling you in on Angel, Kailey, Kari, and a few   
you haven't met yet. Like Demon, Angel's evil older sister (lame name I know), and Jess, a   
boy from Angel's past. After the first 5 or 6 chapters the story might focus on Kai and his   
home. Okay well, Love you all lots for reading my story, and please review, the more people   
that like my story the more confident I'll be, the more confident I am the faster I write   
because of the pride swelling in my stomach that comes out in sentences. Well, thanks again.   
Review, and don't be afriad to e-mail me at cheetariemon@aol.com or the_Dawn_of_Dusk@yahoo.com.   
I'll love to hear your opinions and e-mail you back if you have questions. 


End file.
